


Petty Consequences

by drunkdragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, minor revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: The work bench was off limits. Usually.





	Petty Consequences

The work bench was more of a table than it was a bench. And while there were some chairs in the garage, neither of them actually used the chairs while they were working. But despite it being a table where all sorts of fun could be had, it was declared off limits. It was one of the more mutual agreements Yang and Mercury had. Power tools and too many moving parts meant that any horsing around was going to result in some sort of accident happening. And while they could try and be careful or limit what was going on, it was honestly just too much of a hassle. There was no point in half-assing sex, after all.

In addition to that, when they were using the workbench, they were operating on their prosthetics. It wasn’t the fault of lack of trying, though. They _really_ tried but it just didn’t come together in the end. Yang might have still had her left hand, but sex without complete legs took a lot more effort than it should, even if she was on top.

(Not to mention all of the extra vulnerabilities that came with being physically incomplete – a bridge that they were still crossing together.)

So when her hand fell onto his right shoulder, with a quick peck on the cheek to follow, Mercury didn’t expect it to go anywhere else.

“Hey,” he leaned back and returned the favor, his lips settling on her lips for a brief moment. His eyes turned back to the pair of mechanical legs in front of him. As good as the legs were, with the barrel constantly exposed and in contact with the ground, the firing mechanism needed to be maintained on a regular basis. He found himself at the bench at least once a month cleaning it out, if not also doing other things.

Thank goodness that he was eventually cleared for a spare pair of legs. “If you want to get dinner started, I can join and help out in maybe five minutes.” Yang didn’t move, the metal of her hand still weighing onto his right shoulder. And when Mercury looked over again, she had just the tiniest uptick on the edge of her lips. Her left hand fell onto the side of his waist in that familiar manner, soft hooks of flesh just gently digging and dipping just under the hem of his shirt and pants.

Silence, and their eyes met for a brief moment, her grin never faltering. With slow and measured intent, Yang’s other hand dragged its way down his front, her thumb hooking right into the center of his pants.

Mercury could feel his brow rise just a little bit. “I thought we agreed that the work bench was off limits.”

“Oh, it still is,” Yang winked. “I just missed you.”

He scoffed, “You sure _missed me_ last night.”

“I _still_ miss you.”

Something was up, but Mercury couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “What a liar.” She ignored him and the button of his jeans became undone. Then the fly was pulled down. “Got nothing else to say?”

Yang pushed his pants down just enough for hardening flesh to be exposed. Her left hand gently circled around him, flexing her fingers to a tune he didn’t want to understand. “Can’t a girl just play with some dick every now and then?”

“You really are terrible at lying,” he said, taking a slow breath. “Did you know that?”

She moved in to kiss his cheek again, her hand beginning to stroke up and down. Her other one, the one of metal and wires, twisted up the curves of his chest before settling above his heart. “Just relax and enjoy, okay? Do it for me.”

Anything else Mercury wanted to say simply wasn’t worth it anymore. He clearly knew something bigger was at play, and Yang was beating around the bush. But the pads of her fingers, the palm of her hand, the flesh of her natural skin was working against him and it made him shiver. It was such a sharp contrast against her other hand. While smoothed and curved to the best that Atlas Military could provide, the moving bits and pieces were still sliding metal parts. And it was a weapon, after all – no fake skin to make it look like it a real hand.

A sharp bite on his shoulder and he hissed. His own hands long fell to the edge of the table, and if it weren’t for Yang pulling him straight up, he probably would have been hunched over. “Is this all that’s on the menu for now?” he groaned out. There might have been their shared rule about the table, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t transition to the bed. Maybe skip dinner if it wasn’t needed.

Her hand squeezed just a little tighter, moved a bit faster. “Nah, let’s just finish up here for now.”

Another bite, a pinch on the hardened nip of his chest. Her breasts pushed just a bit more into him and he felt his back arch just a little bit more. He grit his teeth, jaw clenched as low groans left his throat, the spasms finally hit him. Her hand continued to move, slick with his own cum as she coaxed out every last bit of him until there was no more.

When he opened his eyes to survey the mess in front of him, he felt his brow furrow and lips morph into a frown. Strings of his seed littered the top of the work bench, but worse was that it a good amount of them had the nerve to land on his leggings.

Thank goodness they were all closed up already. “I just cleaned those, you know.”

She leaned in and whispered. “Oh, I know.” One last peck on his cheek. “ _That’s_ for getting cum in my hair last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little bit for fun :S One day I will probably do a properly filled-out piece of GnG smut but for now this will have to do.


End file.
